<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Байки из склепа by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043330">Байки из склепа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle'>Kristabelle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021'>WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Angels, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У магистра Данте сложные взаимоотношения с мотоциклами. И с дорожным движением.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Байки из склепа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По заявке.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="high-wheels">
  <p>— Пернатая срака Ангела, да что ж за день такой! — высказался бывший мехвод, а ныне младший инженер снабжения Пьетрофф, выбираясь из кабины.<br/>
В сущности, мехводом он оставался и по сей день, только вместо «Лемана Русса» рулить приходилось многотонным автопоездом, протирая его многочисленными колесами немногие рокритовые дороги Ваала. Временами рокрит заносило песком, поэтому на такой случай передний бампер тягачу заменял бульдозерный отвал. Это и отсутствие, по крайней мере, пока, вражеского огня, Пьетрофф находил в новой службе довольно приятным. А всё остальное — не особо.<br/>
Вот, например, того урода, который впечатался на перекрестке в левый борт тягача.<br/>
Проклиная на чём свет стоит весь этот день, если это на планете считалось днём, урода, тягач, изрытые выбоинами дороги и в особенности полковника, чьей милостью оказался здесь, Пьетрофф обогнул машину. Остановился. Моргнул для верности несколько раз, надеясь, что ему показалось.<br/>
Но нет. Дивное видение исчезать не спешило. Кроваво-красного цвета хреновина, похожая на гибрид сельскохозяйственного комбайна с мотоциклом, всё так же торчала из борта. Бронированного, вообще-то, борта тягача, в который переднее колесо хреновины врубилось по самый руль — и пока не было заметно, чтобы происшествие нанесло ей сколь-нибудь значительные повреждения.<br/>
Два Ангела Императора в таких же кроваво-красных доспехах, стояли рядом и, судя по ожесточённой жестикуляции, вели оживлённую беседу по воксу. Какую именно, точно сказать было нельзя. По характеру жестов Пьетрофф, уже поднаторевший в общении с носителями местного диалекта низкого готика, предположил, что это спор.<br/>
Заметив Пьетроффа, Кровавые Ангелы одновременно повернулись к нему. Мгновение царила тишина. Наконец, утомившись выдерживать пристальный взгляд полубогов, Пьетрофф не выдержал.<br/>
— Вы, мать вашу, знаете вообще, что такое помеха справа?! — поинтересовался он, для большей выразительности уперев руки в бока.<br/>
Кровавые Ангелы переглянулись. Судя по всему, они не знали. Щёлкнул, включившись, внешний вокс-передатчик.<br/>
— А это не должна быть помеха слева? — поинтересовался один из Ангелов.<br/>
Пьетрофф задумался. Почесал в затылке. Хмыкнул. Почесал ещё раз.<br/>
— А у вас тут движение лево- или правостороннее?<br/>
Теперь задумались уже Кровавые Ангелы. Они снова переглянулись. Один пожал плечами.<br/>
— Вроде бы общеимперским стандартом считается правостороннее, милорд.<br/>
— На Макрагге левостороннее, — заметил другой.<br/>
— Оно там как дань традициям древней островной империи, даже на Терре правостороннее.<br/>
Тот Кровавый Ангел, что приводил в пример Макрагг, повернулся к Пьетроффу.<br/>
— Знаешь, до недавнего времени здесь просто никогда не было такого трафика, чтобы выбирать сторону движения… Если начистоту, то дорог, кроме железных, здесь тоже не было.<br/>
— Скоро и этих не будет, — хмыкнул другой, пнув мыском сабатона трещину в покрытии. — Не приживается у нас рокрит, отторгает его дух планеты.<br/>
— В общем, раз правил дорожного движения у нас пока нет, предлагаю руководствоваться элементарной логикой, — продолжал Кровавый Ангел. — Байк движется быстрее, поэтому логичнее пропустить его. Не так ли?<br/>
— Быстрее?! — возмутился Пьетрофф. — Хера с два! Байк, может, и быстрее, и чего теперь? Как я вам эту дуру на сотню тонн остановлю? Она тормозит пять минут, как поезд.<br/>
— Но сейчас же как-то остановил?<br/>
— Я вообще стоял!<br/>
Кровавые Ангелы переглянулись в очередной раз.<br/>
— А зачем ты стоял на перекрёстке? — спросил один.<br/>
Пьетрофф вздохнул.<br/>
— Ну, покажите, где у вас написано, что этого делать нельзя.<br/>
Повисла пауза.<br/>
— Знаешь, Мефистон, — произнёс наконец один из Ангелов, — жиллимановские дороги, может быть, и развалятся, но правила дорожного движения всё-таки нужны.<br/>
— Вы ещё скажите — светофоры, — фыркнул другой. — И поворотники на лендрейдеры поставить.<br/>
Первый вздохнул. Потом взялся за байк и без всякого заметного усилия выдернул его из борта тягача, оставив рваную дыру в обшивке.<br/>
— По пустыне кататься надо, — попенял ему собрат. — Не ездили никогда по дорогам, нечего и начинать.<br/>
Кровавый Ангел вздохнул ещё раз.<br/>
— Ты давай, внимательней на дороге, — сказал он Пьетроффу, дружески похлопав при этом по плечу, отчего тот едва не рухнул наземь. — Как тебя зовут, кстати?<br/>
Тот ответил. Кровавые Ангелы погрузились на байк и с диким рёвом мотора скрылись вдали, подняв за собой небольшую пыльную бурю. Пьетрофф остался стоять на дороге, задумчиво созерцая дыру в борту тягача.<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>